I Just Want to Save You
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: It's time for the inevitable, and neither of them are sure they can handle it, InuKag, meanttobe!verse.


**Author's Note:**_ Requested by and written for SaraRosa77._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

**Little spaz of a sequel to So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall - six months later.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Just Want to Save You<strong>

**One-Shot**

* * *

><p>He was terrified. As much as he didn't want to show it, this was possibly the most terrifying thing Inuyasha was ever going to do. It had been harder than telling Kagome that he loved her for the first time. It had been harder than standing up and moving out of that damn house with his so-called foster parents. There was a lot of stuff Inuyasha would do, a lot of things Inuyasha had survived but this…<p>

"Don't," Kagome whispered, reaching across the car to put her hand on his chest.

He could hear her heartbeat, the sound of it drumming away nervously. She was just as anxious, and they had every right to be. This wasn't exactly going to be a walk in the park.

The drive had been long and trying. Kagome's hands tried to remain lax on the wheel, but every so often he caught the pale skin stretching as she grabbed it tightly. Her eyes were just as big and beautiful and bright as always, and Inuyasha knew that no matter how today went, he would still have her.

There was no music in the car but it didn't matter. Anything but classical would probably rile him up and he wanted to be as calm as possible for this meeting. It wasn't going to be easy.

"I love you." The words were soft and quiet, and Inuyasha took them for what they were: reassurance. She was trying to offer him up everything, even as her hand slid up his chest to his jaw. She pulled the car over by the curb, removing her hand briefly to put it into park and turn off the engine. Seconds passed before Kagome turned back to him then, staring. "We don't have to do this."

Inuyasha smirked at her, trying not to roll his eyes. "Yeah we do. This day had to come eventually."

"Not so early, though," Kagome amended. They had had this argument before though, always with the same counters and proposals, always with the same end result. "Inuyasha, we have time."

The half-demon shook his head and let out a chuckle, resting his hand against hers on the console. "We'll always have time but I've learned a hell of a lot about running away. If we don't do it and get it over with, we'll never know and always have to worry about it. I don't want to worry about it anymore, do you?"

"Of course not," Kagome replied, sounding more defeated than anything. He was right and they both knew it. It didn't matter if the day turned out good or bad. As far as Kagome was concerned, the only thing it would change was expectations. They wouldn't have to hide. She wouldn't have to lie or pretend any longer. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?" Kagome asked, looking at her boyfriend helplessly. "Why does it have to be so hard?" She didn't add the '_for you'_, but she didn't need to speak the words to get her point across. He knew.

"To get stronger," Inuyasha whispered, hand squeezing hers tighter. He leaned forwards, breathing in deeply when Kagome pressed her forehead against his. He closed his eyes, letting the words come out in a rush. He was never any good at this, but the months with Kagome had made it easier. She was the only one he could talk to like this without feeling like a fool. "We've built something amazing back at home, yeah? We have a life, our own place and friends that take care of us. We will end up on top, okay? This is only our way of climbing higher."

"I won't let anything happen," Kagome whispered. She sounded wrecked. This had been draining her since the day they decided to do this. "I swear I will save you."

Leaning forwards to kiss her lips, Inuyasha pulled back only so slightly to see her chocolate orbs. "You already did, remember? Don't be stupid."

The car doors creaked when they got out. Kagome felt herself dawdling, locking the vehicle and tucking the keys in her pocket so that they were easily accessible. A flood of memories assaulted her; the sounds of the street, the colour of the brick, the lamp shining brightly through the one front window. Kagome felt about as nauseous as she did nostalgic.

Eight steps down the pathway and three steps up. Kagome hesitated, only taking a deep breath when Inuyasha squeezed her hand. She looked at him and smiled, saw the golden flecks in his eyes sparkle.

If her mother didn't see Inuyasha for the amazing boy she loved, then she didn't deserve to be a part of her life – _their life_. There wasn't a distinctive line between them anymore.

Nodding her head, Kagome watched as Inuyasha raised his hand and rang the doorbell.

* * *

><p><em>Feedback is love.<em>


End file.
